Como Estrella Fugaz
by OuttaControl845
Summary: Como una estrella fugaz o como una ola del mar. Como una suave melodía o como un latido enamorado. Aquel día Kaneki aprendió a no creer en los cuentos de hadas, y Hide aprendió que no todo el mundo posee una historia feliz. / Hideneki [HidexKaneki] - Rango M - Serie de Drabbles u One-shots. [Cover id 44941232]
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia posee posible yaoi [hombre x hombre]. No hay mucho que advertir aquí. Cualquier error ortográfico o de mi posible dislexia es mi culpa. Reclamos a mi persona.**

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Tokyo Ghoul y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ishida Sui. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.**

**Historia 100% original. Propiedad de Pili-Chan. Historia con derecho de autor.**

**-…-**

.

.

_**Ϟ **____**Como estrella fugaz**____** Ϟ**_

.

.

.

Su mirada se mantuvo fija en aquel oscuro y despejado cielo, iluminado por incontables puntos blancos que nunca lograría alcanzar. Alzó ambas manos en un vago intento por lograrlo, su madre le había dicho una vez que cuando creciera podría alcanzar hasta las estrellas, y sus sueños no tendrían límites. Esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras dejaba caer su espalda contra el césped, viendo de reojo a su amigo, el cual seguía concentrado en aquel libro interminable.

Un puchero se formó al no recibir atención alguna, y es que Hide amaba la atención, en especial la de su querido mejor amigo. Se volvió a incorporar, observando fijamente a su acompañante. Por unos segundos la mirada del azabache se encontró con la suya, ninguno dijo nada, luego la regresó a su libro como si nada hubiese pasado.

— ¡Vamos, Kaneki, deja ese libro tan aburrido! —Trató de apartar el libro de sus manos, ambos comenzaron una lucha por ver quien se quedaba con el objeto, cayendo al suelo y rodando colina abajo.

— N-no es aburrido para mí. —Por fin logró recuperar su preciado libro, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras se ponía de pie con la mirada herida—. Tú sabes que–

— Sí, sí, lo sé. —Hide no permitió que su amigo terminara de hablar, le jaló del brazo, volviendo a provocar que este cayera al suelo, aprovechando para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo—. Pero estás pasando el tiempo conmigo, yo debería bastarte.

— Me bastas, pero eso no quita que lea un poco.

El pequeño infló ambas mejillas, ofendido, rodando lejos del otro para volver a quedar de espaldas contra el suelo. Kaneki soltó un suspiro, inclinándose para besar su frente segundos antes de volver a las páginas de su libro. Estuvo a segundos de volver a reclamar cuando algo en el cielo captó su atención.

— ¡Mira, Kaneki, una estrella fugaz!

El aludido alzó la mirada justo a tiempo, logrando notar lo que tanto había asombrado a su amigo. Su recorrido fue de unos 10 segundos, tal vez menos, pero para aquel par de niños había sido una eternidad, y había sido grandioso. Ambos se observaron mientras sus miradas brillaban.

— Mi mamá dice que las estrellas fugaces cumplen deseos, y que los cumplen en menos de un año. —Hide volvió a hablar, regresando la mirada al cielo en la línea que había recorrido la estrella—. Pidamos un deseo.

Ambos niños cerraron los ojos, pensando en aquello que les gustaría que esa estrella les cumpliese. Luego de un rato Hide se animó a volver a hablar, obligando a su amigo a abrir los párpados.

— ¿No crees que es genial? Y si deseas algo con todo tu corazón te lo cumple en menos tiempo.

La mirada de Kaneki brillo, apretó los parpados con fuerza una vez más, sorprendiendo un poco al de orbes marrón. Llevó una mano hasta su hombro, sonriendo una vez más.

— ¿Hay algo que desees con tu corazón?

— S-sí, algo así. —Bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzado, sintiendo las palmadas dadas en su hombro—. ¿Tú no?

— No, pero cuéntame, ¿Qué es? —La ilusión e inocencia se hiso presente en su mirada, pero luego de un rato negó con la cabeza—. Olvídalo, si me lo dices no se cumplirá.

Ambos volvieron a recostarse sobre el pasto, conversando sobre las cosas que la mamá de Hide le decía. Kaneki mantuvo la vista fija en el cielo y por primera vez no tocó su libro.

Deseaba con todo el corazón que se cumpliera su deseo.

– – – – – – –

Los pasos resonaban por los pasillos de aquel amplio hospital, con las típicas paredes blancas que no hacían más que llevarse la "vida" de aquel lugar. Tres enfermeras buscaban por distintos pasillos al joven azabache, quien había desaparecido luego de la fuerte noticia. Su nombre se escuchaba por todas las habitaciones, no importaba a cuantas personas le preguntaran por el chico, nadie le había visto.

— ¡Kaneki! —Hide volvió a gritar el nombre de su amigo en un vago intento por encontrarle, corriendo por un pasillo iluminado solo por una luz que se encontraba al final de este. Detuvo sus pasos frente a una habitación vacía, pero se encontraba abierta; se adentró a paso lento siendo guiado por unos sollozos, al llegar a la esquina más oscura se detuvo—. Kaneki, te–

— ¡Vete! —Aquello sorprendió a Nagachika, su amigo no solía alzar la voz, no importaba en qué situación se encontrara—. Eres un mentiroso.

No pudo responder a aquello, algo en su interior no se sentía bien, nunca había experimentado ese sentimiento. Se inclinó para abrazar al azabache, pero este le aparto ambas manos de un golpe. Una vez más tuvo esa horrible sensación, Kaneki nunca lo había golpeado, ni a él ni a nadie. Alzó la mirada entre lágrimas, coraje y tristeza se podían ver reflejados en ese par de orbes gris.

— Tú me dijiste… ¡Me dijiste que si lo deseaba con el corazón mi deseo se cumpliría! —Una vez más Kaneki alzó la voz, robándole toda palabra al chico frente a él. Apretó ambos párpados con fuerza, cerrando los puños mientras más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas; le dolía, le dolía como nunca, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle todo eso? ¿Qué había hecho mal?— Yo solo quería…

Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, sentía como si algo oprimiera su pecho y no le dejara respirar. Era la segunda vez que se sentía así. Era la segunda vez que perdía a alguien. Pero era la primera vez que su mejor amigo le engañaba. Hide quiso articular palabras, pero nada salía de su boca. Luego de un rato llorando se armó de valor, sintiendo el coraje correr por todas sus venas.

— ¡Yo solo quería que mi mamá dejara de trabajar tanto y pasara tiempo a mi lado! ¡Quería a mi mamá y por tu culpa…!

Hide sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, su mirada se nubló a causa de las lágrimas, se sentía la peor persona de todo el mundo.

— ¡Te odio Hide! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Te odio!

Y con aquellas palabras su mundo se quebró.

Un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, aún no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Eso tenía que ser un mal sueño, y pronto su mamá llegaría a despertarle con un beso en la frente y una caricia en su mejilla. Su cuerpo temblaba, no quería llorar, se merecía todo eso pero no lo quería. Él no quería perder a Kaneki. A pesar de los empujones tomó a su amigo entre sus brazos, ahora nada en el mundo haría que lo soltara.

— Lo siento, Kaneki, perdóname. —Con cada palabra más y más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, las palabras de Kaneki le dolían, su odio le dolía—. Deja de hablarme, pero por favor, no me odies.

La pequeña habitación se llenó de sollozos por parte de ambos chicos, Kaneki no podía ordenar sus emociones y Hide se sentía el peor amigo. Luego de un par de minutos Ken dejó de forcejear, no devolvió el abrazo, cosa que solo logró herir más a su amigo.

— Te odio, en verdad te odio. —La voz a penas le salía, pero era suficiente para que Hide la escuchara—. Te odio, te odio.

— Por favor…

Aquel ruego silenció al azabache, quien por fin envolvió el cuello del más alto en un abrazo, volviendo a romper en llanto.

Aquel día Kaneki aprendió a no creer en los cuentos de hadas, y Hide aprendió que no todo el mundo posee una historia feliz.

.

.

.

.

**~Notas de Autor**

**¡Hola! Es un gusto presentarme en este bello fandom al cual amo tanto. Me presento, soy OuttaControl845 :nomedigas:, aunque pueden decirme Pili. **

**He decidido escribir un poco de TG porque amo este manga, y soy débil ante el HideKane o Hineki, lo amo con mí ser aunque no sepa ni dónde diablos esté Nagachika. Tenía pensado que esto fuera un drabble pero soy un asco con ellos, así que fracasé y alcancé las 1,259 palabras. Da igual.**

**Para ser muy honesta no tengo idea de cuantos años tenía Kaneki cuando murió su madre, no recuerdo si Ishida lo dice alguna vez, por eso no he especificado la edad en ningún lado. No siento que deba aclarar mucho, solo me queda decir que estoy muy contenta de escribir aquí y sobre estos dos.**

**No hay mucho que decir, gracias a los que han leído la historia y a quienes han leído hasta aquí, y a los que no pues también les agradezco por haberme dado la oportunidad. Espero poder seguir compartiendo pequeñas historias y que sean de su agrado.**

**No olviden que los comentarios de un lector son los que motivan a un escritor a continuar día a día con su labor, así que dejen un bello review diciéndome que les pareció, no me caería mal una que otra crítica. Eso es todo. Feliz día/tarde/noche.**

**De pie. Saluden. Aye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia posee posible yaoi [hombre x hombre]. No hay mucho que advertir aquí. Cualquier error ortográfico o de mi posible dislexia es mi culpa. Reclamos a mi persona.**

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Tokyo Ghoul y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ishida Sui. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.**

**Historia 100% original. Propiedad de Pili-Chan. Historia con derecho de autor.**

**-…-**

.

.

_**Ϟ **____**Como diente de león**____** Ϟ**_

.

.

.

Sus orbes marrones se fijaron en el montón de nubes que cubrían el cielo, soltó un suspiro y el vaho se escapó. Una suave risilla salió por sus labios, muchas veces había engañado a su madre fingiendo fumar, cosa que la aterraba ya que la mayoría de sus compañeros lo hacían. Pero él era diferente. Por algo se juntaba con el "idiota" del salón, el rarito de los libros que no hablaba con nadie y que era objetivo de burlas, razón por la cual su autoestima era baja. Desde pequeño le habían enseñado a llevarse bien con todos, prácticamente era una máquina de sonrisas y se las dedicaba a todos. Hasta a ese rarito.

Porque Hide amaba a ese rarito.

No había dudado en ser su amigo y luego de años esa amistad se había vuelto algo más, Hide lo amaba como si se tratase de su misma sangre, era como su gemelo perdido –y opuesto–. Podía tener mil y un amigos, pero ninguno superaría a ese azabache de sonrisa nerviosa que se encontraba leyendo un grueso libro.

Quiso hablarle pero algo captó su atención. Corrió unos metros lejos de su amigo, captando su atención, haciendo que por escasos segundos despegara la mirada del libro. Al volver lo primero que hizo fue enseñarle las palmas de sus manos las cuales se encontraban juntas y casi cerradas.

— Oye, Kaneki, mira, encontré un diente de león.

El aludido cerró el libro dejando un dedo entre la página. No sabía cómo hacía su amigo para encontrar ese tipo de cosas con tanta facilidad, no lo iba a negar, si él era inocente Hide lo era un poco más. La mirada de su compañero brillaba, recordándole cuando eran más pequeños y habían visto algo similar en el cielo.

— ¿No es lindo? —Se acomodó a un lado del más bajo, deleitándose con la belleza de aquella flor—. Oh, mi mamá dice que–

Calló al notar que el azabache bajaba la mirada, suponiendo lo que había pensado decir. Era un idiota, había prometido no volver a decir estupideces y eso era lo único que lograba. Volvió la mirada al cielo dejando un incómodo silencio entre ambos.

— ¿Por qué no le pides un deseo? —Kaneki le vio con una sonrisa en su rostro, era obvio que eso era lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Tal vez te lo cumple.

— No, los dientes de león no cumplen deseos. —Hide le corrigió al instante, olvidando por un momento la razón de su silencio—. Ellos son los encargados de llevar estos al cielo, para que no tengan ni este como límite.

Kaneki quiso decirle que eso era más tonto que el que cumpliera un deseo, pero la ilusión en su rostro no se lo permitió. Era lindo cuando Hide se ponía así, parecía que volviese a tener ocho años, tal vez menos.

Cerró ambos parpados, inhalando con fuerza, y luego de unos segundos sopló. Ken rió, volviendo a abrir su libro, emprendiendo marcha una vez más. Corrió a su lado, comentándole cosas sobre sus bandas preferidas y algunas cosas de la escuela, aunque este seguro no le prestaba atención por andar leyendo.

— Oye, Kaneki, ¿Crees en algo?

Una vez más el aludido apartó el libro, negando un par de veces con la cabeza.

— Soy muy realista y lo sabes.

— Vamos, no puede ser, la vida se te fue como si se tratase de creer en Santa. —Soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras uno de sus brazos se pasaba sobre los hombros de su amigo—. Debe haber algo… El amor, por ejemplo.

— ¿A caso lo he experimentado?

— Claro, tu tía te lo da, y yo también.

Detuvo su andar sorprendiendo al rubio, aquellas palabras habían sido como un golpe en el estómago. Porque las cosas no andaban bien en su casa. No, ni siquiera podía decir que era su casa, porque era más que obvio que él no pertenecía allí. Se sentía más como un invasor, no le sorprendería que le comenzaran a cobrar el alquiler como si fuese un completo extraño.

Era un completo extraño.

— ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado? —Hide le sacó de sus pensamientos, poniéndole en una situación un tanto incómoda. Ese chico lo sabía todo, no había cosa que lograra ocultarle y aún no lograba explicar aquello—. Dime, cuentas conmigo.

— No es nada Hide, si ocurriera algo tú serías el primero en enterarte. —Una sonrisa nerviosa surcó sus labios al momento que su mano izquierda rozaba su mentón de forma involuntaria.

Nagachika frunció el ceño, odiaba que le mintiera, sentía como si no confiara en él y eso le dolía demasiado. Pero no podía exigirle nada a su amigo, si él aún no estaba preparado para contarle no le obligaría.

— Ken, sabes que siempre estaré contigo, ¿No?

Le vio un tanto sorprendido, ¿Por qué había dicho eso tan de repente? Si le había dicho que todo estaba bien.

— Siempre te querré.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, no sorprendió al de hebras doradas, se lo esperaba. Hide siempre iba a estar para ayudarle, y levantarle en cada caída, llevándole hasta el cielo.

_Como un diente de león hace con los deseos._

— S-sí. —su voz se entrecortó, el llanto no tardó en llegar, uno que claramente nunca iba a explicar—. Por siempre.

Hide le envolvió en un cálido abrazo, a veces sentía a Kaneki muy indefenso, se sentía obligado a protegerlo y hacerlo feliz. Pero ya lo hacía. Él era todo lo que el azabache necesitaba, su luz, su sonrisa, todo lo necesario para no caer ante la desesperación. Había algo en lo que Ken creía, y lo único en lo que pensaba creer hasta el final de su vida.

Él creía en Hide.

.

.

.

.

**~Notas de Autor**

**Hola de nuevo, traigo el segundo –ahora creo que sí– Drabble de esta hermosa pareja. He logrado escribir menos de 1,000 palabras, por primera vez en mi vida he escrito 955 palabras, es mi record más corto (?).**

**Una vez más no tengo mucho que decir con esto, me he enfocado más al apoyo que Hide le da a Ken a pesar de que este le oculte una buena cantidad de cosas. Es como cuando era un Ghoul, Nagachika lo sabía y le mostró apoyo, le dijo que luchara a pesar de que este nunca le quiso contar cuánto sufría. Para mí que se iba a dejar comer solo porque era su amigo, porque segundos antes le tomó el pantalón a Nishio así que. Ya, basta de teorías. Lamento si en algún momento no me di a entender, aunque espero eso no haya pasado. El punto es que esta vez el tema no son los deseos ni las mentiras, sino el apoyo.**

**Una vez una amiga me dijo lo de que los dientes de león llevan tus sueños y deseos hasta el cielo, y me encantó esa teoría, fue inevitable utilizarla.**

**Gracias a las bellezas que se tomaron la molestia de poner esta historia en sus favoritos, seguirla, ponerme a mí en favoritos y dejar un review, me hicieron muy feliz con eso. Prometo traer pronto el siguiente.**

**Quería traer un especial de Navidad, "**_**Como muérdago**_**", pero verán que se me pasó la fecha.**

**Eso es todo. Gracias a los que leyeron hasta acá, y también a los que no.**

**No olviden que la opinión de un lector motiva a un escritor a continuar su labor, así que dejen un sensual review y les estaré terriblemente agradecida. En fin, feliz Navidad atrasada y feliz Año Nuevo.**

**De pie. Saluden. Aye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia posee posible yaoi [hombre x hombre]. No hay mucho que advertir aquí. Cualquier error ortográfico o de mi posible dislexia es mi culpa, aparte de que no revisé el capítulo. Reclamos a mi persona.**

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Tokyo Ghoul y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ishida Sui. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.**

**Historia 100% original. Propiedad de Pili-Chan. Historia con derecho de autor.**

**-…-**

.

.

_**Ϟ **____**Como una melodía**____** Ϟ**_

.

.

.

Su mente viajaba a mil y un lugares, con solo cerrar sus ojos y escuchar con atención podía sentir como si volara. Tal vez era así porque Hide era muy soñador, pero algo era seguro, música y Hide eran algo que nunca se podrían apartar.

Nagachika era similar a su mejor amigo en una cosa: Él también poseía una adicción. Así como Ken no podía soltar un libro, Hide no podía dejar a un lado sus grandes audífonos y su amado reproductor. Era capaz de pasar las 24 horas del día escuchando su música preferida, desde rock hasta algunas melodías. No era una persona que despreciara géneros musicales, aunque era obvio que prefería algunos, pero no solía rechazar ninguno. Porque todos eran música, y él amaba la música.

Por esa razón allí se encontraban los dos, sentados en una colina, Hide con los audífonos del teléfono en las orejas, y Ken con el libro entre las manos. Llevaban así casi dos horas, no necesitaban hablar, solo la compañía del otro, saber que allí se encontraba. Entreabrió los ojos al escuchar una dulce y lenta melodía, el sonido del violín le calmaba, era realmente hermosa. Y claro, estaba seguro de que a su mejor amigo le podría gustar.

No le dijo nada, tan solo tomó el audífono izquierdo, colocándoselo al azabache el su oreja, sorprendiéndole un poco y haciendo que pusiera toda su atención en él. No podía negarlo, le había gustado que le pusiera atención, la atención de Kaneki era lo mejor que podía tener.

— Oye, ¿Qué haces? Es–

Llevó un dedo hasta sus labios, callándole, subiendo el volumen para que pudiera escuchar bien.

— Hace poco encontré esta melodía, ¿No es hermosa? —Una tierna e infantil sonrisa surcó sus labios, una de esas que siempre le regalaba al más bajo. Kaneki no respondió, tan solo dejó el libro sobre sus piernas, recostando la cabeza en el pecho de su amigo—. Cierra los ojos.

Y así lo hizo. Cerró ambos párpados, sumiéndose en las notas de aquella melodía. Lo primero que pensó fue que de seguro ese no era el reproductor de su amigo; lo segundo fue que le gustaba, y el aroma que ahora inundaba su nariz quedaba perfecto para él. Podía sentir ese típico olor que Hide despendía, no podía definirlo, era algo que le recordaba al verano y de seguro su aroma era como el mar, todo eso mezclado con su colonia. Algo delicioso para la nariz del azabache.

En lo último que pensó fue en que nunca antes había escuchado algo tan hermoso, y no solo era por la música.

Revisó la pantalla de su reproductor para comprobar que estaba a punto de acabar, habían sido ya casi cinco minutos, era la primera vez que no se quedaba dormido al escucharla. Movió un poco su cuerpo para recibir como respuesta un leve quejido. Allí lo vio, con los labios entre abiertos y el rostro relajado, era obvio, Kaneki sí se había quedado dormido. No pudo evitar sentir ternura, quería abrazarlo pero eso significaría despertar a su amigo.

— En verdad es hermosa. —Comentó por lo bajo, demostrando de esta forma que aún estaba consiente, aunque estaba un poco adormilado.

— Es cierto, es lo más hermoso que he escuchado.

El silencio reinó al momento en el que la melodía culminó, todo lo que Hide podía escuchar ahora era la suave respiración del de orbes grises. Para él ese era otro sonido hermoso. Le hacía saber que Kaneki estaba a su lado y que allí se quedaría. Siempre. Una dulce sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro, se sentía muy afortunado de tener a ese chico a su lado.

— No sé por qué lo digo, pero me gusta escuchar tu respiración.

Ken alzó un poco la vista, adormilado, correspondiendo a aquella sonrisa. Sus mejillas tomaron un suave sonrojo, se sentía terriblemente halagado con aquella estúpida oración.

— Tengo mejores gustos. —Confesó, riendo por lo bajo, volviendo a acomodar su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

Hide le vio un tanto ofendido, haciendo un pequeño puchero: — ¿A sí? ¿Y por qué?

— Hay mejores cosas. —Comentó, bostezando, tallándose uno de sus ojos con el dorso de la mano— Y lo más hermoso que he estuchado son los latidos de Hide.

Y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, dejando a Nagachika anonadado. Su rostro ardió, joder, lo había logrado apenar y hasta lo había dejado sin palabras. Hubiera gritado como niña mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos, pero eso significaría caer y despertar a Ken, y eso significaría explicarle lo ocurrido e invertir papeles, y sería Kaneki el que gritaría mientras se cubría el rostro.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta la cabeza del azabache, acariciando con ternura su cabello, luego lo besó, y no iba a negar que oliera delicioso. Una pequeña y avergonzada sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro, Hide nunca olvidaría aquel día ni aquellas palabras.

En verdad él amaba a Kaneki.

.

.

.

.

**~Notas de Autor**

**Hola, yo aquí de nuevo presentándome un poco tarde. Deam, que había logrado actualizar esta cosa cada 10 días aproximadamente, pero luego comencé clases —el 5 de enero— y desde ese día no he tenido casi nada de tiempo. Para poder terminar este capítulo tuve que ir escribiendo como 100 palabras entre tareas, no podía escribir por unos 3 días y luego otras 100 palabras, así hasta llegar a 825 insignificantes y hermosas palabras — ¡Nuevo record! —.**

**Bueno, a hablar del capítulo. Una vez más, no debo decir mucho sobre esto, supongo que se entiende, ¿O no? La melodía que Hide pone se llama "Cold" de Jorge Méndez, la encontré en youtube como "Cold" – Jorge Méndez (Sad piano & Violin Instrumental). Bueno, la escuché y me enamoré de ella, es tan hermosa. Tenía varias opciones, pero esa me convenció. Yo creo que es todo lo que debo decir del capítulo.**

** www. youtube. ****Com / watch? v= pUZeSYsU0Uk - Sexy link aunque no le pueden dar copiar y pegar, pero sería lindo que la escucharan.**

**Gracias a los reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron sabiendo que les agradaban los Drabbles, también gracias por los follow y favoritos tanto a la historia como a mi persona, todas ustedes se ganaron mi amor, por eso les diré de una vez cuantos Drabbles contendrá esto:**

**7 sensuales Drabbles. Sí, faltan 5 y lo termino, tal vez haga el de Navidad aunque sea fuera de tiempo (?).**

**En fin, gracias a los que leyeron hasta aquí, y también a los que no, me encanta entrar tan bien a mi amado fandom. **

**No olviden que los comentarios de un lector motivan al escritor a continuar su labor, así que dejen un hermoso review lleno de amor. Oh, hoy se los respondo antes de dormir. Es todo, feliz día/tarde/noche.**

**De pie. Saluden. Aye.**


End file.
